


Dog Walking

by arrny



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Animal Play, Blindfolds, Bottom Diedrich, Dog Play, Dom Vincent Phantomhive, Dom/sub Play, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insults, Light BDSM, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Puppy Play, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Situational Humiliation, Sub Diedrich, Top Vincent Phantomhive, Top Vincent Phantomhive/Bottom Diedrich, VinDee, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28647729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrny/pseuds/arrny
Summary: Diedrich and Vincent made a bet with chess. And Diedrich lost. Again.Now Vincent has to think of something brilliant to use this golden opportunity.(Light BDSM fic with blindfold kink.Sub!Diedrich/Dom!Vincent)
Relationships: Diedrich/Vincent Phantomhive
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Dog Walking

**Author's Note:**

> (2021.1.24. Betaed by my dear friend♥ Thanx!) 
> 
> I really love Vindee and dom Vincent as a master of his german dog Dee. XD Hope you enjoy this fic!

"So what."  
  
Diedrich said curtly.  
  
"What are you going to order? Want a blowjob?”  
  
Vincent's eyes grew wide with surprise. An angry face was staring at him, demanding an answer. He burst out laughing.  
  
"Do you even know such a word? What a progress, Diedrich."  
"Yes. Thanks to someone."  
  
The german picked up a glass on the table and gulped down the tea. The Adam's apple moved making a gulp sound.  
After losing the chess game, he was pouring black tea into his throat as if it were a cup of beer, not tea. He also unbuttoned the shirt that was locked to the end of his neck, apparently frustrating. Vincent, as a generous landlord, ordered the maid to serve him more black tea and sandwiches.  
  
Diedrich picked up the sandwich, and said without looking at him.  
  
"Do it quickly if you're going to order me something. You want me to kneel down? Or should I ride you on your knee?”  
  
It was ‘Qué será será’ attitude. Vincent could not help laughing. The relationship, which started since the Western college, has lasted for nearly two years. In other words, the time has been spent that much that Diedrich helped the Phantomhive family's secret work and associated with Vincent's secret "play." He was quite used to Vincent Phantomhive, compared to the old school days when he was very frustrated at Vincent's every words and actions.  
  
Nevertheless, some aspects of this man have not changed at all. Such as falling for slight flirting of chess bet and loose. Vincent was teasing him a little, as usual, to see Diedrich's angry face he favored. He really did not expect him to bet on chess.  
  
Well, Vincent didn't mean to let Diedrich off from the beginning. He didn't like to lose, of course. At that school days, and even now. Furthermore, this game was chess, one of Vincent's expertise. He easily knocked down Diedrich's black king without any tricks.  
  
"I haven't thought about what to order yet.”  
  
He was lost in thought. A long time has passed since they were together. Vincent have done most of the fun 'play' with this cute German puppy. He had made him kneel, and bark. Diedrich even climbed on Vincent's lap and cried with a lovely voice. What else can he do to take advantage of this golden opportunity? He gazed excitedly at Diedrich. The dark brown eyes that met Vincent's eyes blinked and soon turned to a sandwich.  
  
At that very moment, a brilliant idea crossed Vincent's mind.  
  
"That's it, Dee."  
  
"What?"  
  
Diedrich frowned, stuffed sandwiches in his mouth. Vincent loosened tie around his neck. It was fortunate that he was still in his outwear. A narrow, smooth silk tie fell on his knee. Vincent picked it up and held it out to Diedrich.  
  
"Please cover your eyes with this."  
  
Diedrich tilted his head with a frown.  
  
"Is that all you want?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Really? I won't grant you any additional wishes.”  
  
"Whatever. This is all I need.”  
  
Diedrich looked at him for a moment. Then he twitched the tie. There was a faint relief in his lip.  
  
"This is quite easy."  
  
Vincent smiled lightly. It was Diedrich's unchanged bad habit. This man tended to underestimate Vincent's lewd imagination. Diedrich might expected that it would be much easier to cover his eyes than to lick Vincent's dick in his mouth, kneel, or grind his ass on Vincent.  
  
"Are we going to bed now?"  
  
He lifted a snake-long silk tie. Vincent shook his head.  
  
"No, cover your eyes from now on."  
  
"In here?"  
  
He glanced around the parlor. Since Vincent let the maids out of the room, there were only Diderich and Vincent in the room. Diedrich cast a side glance at the door.  
  
"What if someone sees us?"  
  
"Well, that is…”  
  
Vincent got up from the chair and headed for the small dresser next to the table. Then he opened the bottom drawer and took 'the thing' out.  
  
"…not the business of a 'dog', Dee."  
  
Diedrich saw the leash in Vincent's hand and immediately became tense. A dog collar of fine leather. It was the object that had a deep connection with Diedrich as much as their "play" history. When he was wearing that collar, Diedrich was Vincent's dog completely.  
  
It was only natural that Diedrich was nervous at the sight of the object, which meant domination over him. Of course, the tension did not just stem from fear.  
  
"…okay."  
  
He agreed in faint voice. The tips of his ears were red already, so adorably.  
  


  
*** 

  
  
  
  
"Phantomhive, where are we going?"  
  
Diedrich grumbled. Vincent grabbed his wrist and made another turn around the hallway. Diedrich followed him awkwardly.  
  
"Why does it take so long?"  
  
"Hush. If you keep talking so loudly, the maids might hear you."  
  
Diedrich shut his mouth and became silent. Blinded by a silk tie, he didn't know, but they had passed the bedroom already. Well, it would be fun to spend time with the blind man on the bed. But what Vincent wanted to do now was a different kind.  
  
He dragged Diedrich through the chandelier hall. Then he finally reached the front door of a huge wooden gate. Diedrich sighed when Vincent stopped.  
  
"Why do you keep dragging me? What are you doing?"  
  
"Good dogs do not grumble about what their masters do.”  
  
Diedrich bit his lips. If his eyes were not covered with the tie, he would have stared hard at Vincent. It was a quite sad that he could not see the sharp brown eyes burning with anger and shame. But there is other way for Vincent to enjoy the german's shame. Vincent opened the door with joy. The old wooden door creaked. A cold wind blew straight into the manor. The dog, sensitive to the surrounding environment, got up his nose.  
  
"Phantomhive?"  
  
"Be careful, this is a staircase."  
  
"Wait, wait."  
  
He pulled off Vincent's hand. The taller man took a step back defensively. Despite the tie covering his eyes, Vincent could see the german wrinkled his forehead.  
  
"We are not… going outside, right?”  
  
"Yes. Why?"  
  
"Someone could see us!"  
  
He bowed his head toward Vincent and whispered. One of his hand stroked the leather collar on neck anxiously. The white hand trembled nervously. The second thing Diedrich never realized. He still didn't know how cute he was when he was embarrassed.  
  
The prime purpose of Vincent was to coax him into going out. The earl drew his partner's wrist.  
  
"No one is going to see us. The gardener goes back to his place after seven. And I told the maids and other employees not to come out since everything is fine."  
  
"That's not the problem.”  
  
Black eyebrows seemed to be seen over the covered cloth. Vincent held back his laughter and continued to tell calmly.  
  
"We are in the Phantomhive estate. No one would dare look down on you even if you walked around wearing a dog collar.”  
  
"So, there could be a witness, as you said. No. Not a chance. I'm not going out."  
  
True. Diedrich would rather die than be witnessed playing as a dog of Vincent. Even though Vincent had no intention of showing his loyal dog to anyone, the german did not know. Diedrich took another step back. Vincent smiled quietly at his unstable motion because of the lost vision.  
  
"Diedrich, do you remember what I said?"

"What? No, whatever."  
  
"I told you to take off your blindfolds with your hands if you want to stop this play."  
  
That was the safemotion of the day. His hands were not tied, so he was able to halt this game very easily. Diedrich shuddered lightly at Vincent's words. He gripped and released his hand in hesitation. The joint of his hand turned white and then recovered its color. Vincent, who was a generous master, waited patiently for him.  
  
“…….”  
  
"Are you going to take it off?"  
  
"…Promise me, only within the garden. No further."  
  
That's right. The man's pride was too strong to give up here. Diedrich reluctantly set the terms. Vincent answered with pleasure.  
  
"Of course. Don't you trust me?”  
  
"I never trusted you in a single moment, Phantomhive."  
  
"Lies."  
  
If you didn't trust me, you wouldn't have given yourself up to me like this. Vincent didn't bother to add that word to Diedrich. He held his hand out to the taller man, Diedrich hesitated and caught him. Vincent opened the front door fully and stepped outside.  
  
The wind of early winter was quite chilly. Vincent thought that it was a fine choice to come out with his coat on. The earl led him to the stairs. It was not easy to walk down the stairs with someone who couldn't see ahead. Diedrich staggered and grabbed Vincent's arm. The smaller man escort the taller putting one arm around his waist. It was like escorting a lady at a social party. Unfortunately, Diedrich, who was distracted from caring under his feet, did not notice that he was treated like a debutant lady.  
  
Reaching the grass, Diedrich trembled a little. It was not because of the cold but because of the tension. Vincent tapped him on the shoulder.  
  
"Dee, the walk has just begun."  
  
"I really hate you. You know that?  
  
"Certainly."  
  
Diedrich sighed deeply. Vincent chuckled.  
  
The well-kept garden lawn felt good under the feet. It was like a high-end rug given by nature. The darkened garden was just as beautiful as it was in the daylight. Vincent walked slowly, enjoying the sounds of grass bugs everywhere.  
  
The man holding his wrist did not seem to enjoy this beautiful evening as much as Vincent. Yes, because he couldn't see anything now. He does not have to be so stiff, though.  
  
Vincent clenched the stiff shoulders with tension.  
  
"Relax, Diedrich. Isn't it nice? Such a joyful night walk. The bug sound is like an orchestra music, isn't it?"

  
"Shut up."

He dismissed it in a word. Not funny, Vincent tutted. Two years was never a short time. Diderich seemed to realize to some extent how to deal with Vincent. It might be hard to see his childishness of talking back like before. Oh, growth was bitter.  
  
"There's no one here, right?"  
  
asked Diderich, following Vincent's guidance, in pursuit of him. Vincent, walking along the edge of the garden, suddenly stopped. Diderich, who was following him, hit himself on the earl's back.  
  
"What, why did you stop suddenly?"  
  
"You said you don't trust me."  
  
Vincent turned around. Diderich inadvertently let go of his wrist.  
  
"How do you know wheather I brought you out to the empty garden, or not? How could you trust it?  
  
"What?"  
  
"Maybe the whole family is watching you pretend to be my dog."  
  
Diderich seemed speechless for a moment. After a few seconds of silence, he soon twisted up the tips of his thin lips.  
  
"No, I haven't felt anything but you.”  
  
He was indeed an animal with a good sixth sense. Vincent was inwardly impressed.  
  
From the perspective of Diderich, there will be no situation as scary as it is now. He was a soldier and a partner of the queen's watch dog. Not as much as Vincent, but he always had to be prepared for danger. However, he wears a leash and has lost some of his freedom, helplessly out there. He should be afraid. Vincent decided to wait and see how long his bravado would last.  
  
"Yeah, let's say no. But what if I take out my gun right now and shoot you?"  
  
"Oh, so will you bury my body in this garden?"  
  
Diderich struck back with ease. Vincent also responded in a casual way.  
  
"Human body is such a good nourishment for trees."  
  
"You think I'm gonna let you hurt me? You'll be the one who gets killed, Phantomhive."

"You're wrong if you think you can kill Phantomhive in 'his' estate.”

"Are you kidding me?”  
  
He sniffed. The thick hand swept up his disheveled hair. Vincent shrugged his shoulders, even though he knew Diedrich couldn't see him.  
  
"The bottom line is, don't trust me too much."  
  
Diedrich stared at Vincent, figuratively speaking. He stood quietly facing Vincent, blindfolded by a black silk. He was a shrewd hound. Vincent had never felt being exposed like this, before Diderich focused on all his senses except his sight on him at the very moment.  
  
The sound of grass bugs was everywhere. The wind of early winter shook the trees in the garden. Diderich opened his mouth.  
  
"You won't kill me."  
  
He concluded in the full conviction. Vincent raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Why? Do you think I love you?”  
  
"No, because you still need me.”  
  
It was a very sharp and accurate answer.The 'need' he said was never romantic meaning. A thorough interests relationship based on selfishness. The queen's watch dog need his own dog. In fact, such 'games' were nothing more than an act to reflect on the meaning of obedience.  
  
Ironically, that clever answer filled Vincent. Who would dare say that the honest, benevolent, perfect Earl Phantomhive is in fact, an ignoble man, except for Diderich Vincent was overwhelmed with emotion. The urge to knock this man down and kiss him was boiling. Thus, Vincent did so.  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Because of Vincent's rush, Diderich plopped back on his hips. Vincent climbed onto him and started to kiss him grabbing his collar.  
  
"Um…"  
  
As he seemed to try pushing Vincent away, the underlying body automatically strained hard. But when Vincent pushed his tongue through the open lips, it soon became calm. Anyway, Vincent's dog was smart, and he recognized his owner well. He is a bit tender, though. But since he made Diedrich his own dog thanks to his tenderness, it turned out to be good is good after all. He thought such a improper things in the sweet kiss. Their tongues enthusiastically coveted each other.  
  
Withstanding with one arm, Diedrich's upper body tilted back gradually. Vincent pushed him unceremoniously. Two lips finally fell apart when the back of Diedrich's head touched the ground.  
  
"Phew, you...”  
  
Diedrich gasped a little because he was short of breath. Vincent wiped his saliva on his lips with the back of his hand. He must be nagging by Diedrich for making him roll on the floor, Vincent thought, still riding on the german.  
  
"…really, I would never understand you."  
  
Diderich sighed with resignation. Vincent smiled and came down from his waist.  
  
"Don't trust me, Dee. My first hound died after eating the meat I gave.”  
  
"Sure."  
  
He answered without emotion and shook off the dirt on his clothes.  
  
Do not love me either. Vincent was about to add. But 'not to love your master' would be a hard order for a dog to follow. And it would be difficult if Diedrich did not love him anymore. Vincent only hoped not to become Diedrich's cause of death himself.

He looked around. They were on the border between the garden and the forest. Further to the back, there was a coniferous forest surrounding the Phantomhive manor, and the front was a garden with fresh grass. It was a little off the garden path, but it was a place that anyone in the yard could see them. Vincent liked the fact very much.  
  
He dragged Diedrich's arm to a nearby tree. Then he ordered. Unlike, "Don't love me," it wasn't a difficult order to follow.  
  
"Masturbate, Diedrich."  
  
His neck wriggled. Diedrich, who could not see ahead, focused his whole senses on the surrounding environment. And said.  
  
"Here's the garden."  
  
"No, we went out of the way and into the woods.”  
  
That is half true. There is a forest behind me. Diedrich seemed incredulous, as expected. Vincent approached him with a deliberate loud treading on the branches. Then he lifted up Diedrich's arm and put his hand on the trunk of a tree. It was a large pine tree with rough bark.  
  
"Look, there's no such a big tree in the garden.”  
  
The fingertips groped down the tree carefully. Only then did he seem to accept Vincent's words. Vincent hugged his waist.  
  
"Masturbate recalling my touch. Just like I gave you handjob. Or like when you jerk it off alone."  
  
"I don't do that alone.”  
  
He refuted immediately. The burning face was clearly seen in the dark. Vincent put his face close to the other man's shoulder and whispered.  
  
"Reach orgasm right in front of me. Show me all your lewd expression."  
  
The heart began to flutter rapidly. Two year was never a short time. Vincent knew everything about Diedrich as well as he knew how to handle Vincent. He knew exactly what to say for excite his dog. He could feel that the german's pants were getting heavy. Vincent stepped aside.  
  
"What if someone sees me?"

He defied Vincent, yet he was totally aroused already. Vincent crossed his arms and leaned his back comfortably against the other tree.  
  
"It's a forest where you cannot even see the light. The ones who recognize us would be only animals."  
  
"You don't know that.”  
  
"Diedrich."  
  
Vincent said sternly. He kept complaining since Vincent had overindulged him. Diedrich became quiet as he noticed the nuance of domination in his voice.  
  
"Stop talking. You think I'm gonna share you with someone else?”  
  
He bit his lips. Then he nodded reluctantly. Vincent smiled pleasedly. Honestly, anyone in the garden could see them, but it was true that Vincent had no hobby of sharing his property with others.  
  
"Whew..."  
  
He gave a deep sigh. The sound of swallowing saliva seemed to be heard in Vincent's ears. With one hand on the tree, he slowly unbuttoned his pants. Then, with slow hand movements, he took out his cock from his underwear. It stood up a little bit in what Vincent had just said and done.  
  
"Yes. Entertain me, Dee."  
  
Diedrich took a deep breath. The right hand held his cock. He began to stroke it gently back and forth. Soon, the sound of rubbing flesh to flesh melted into the sound of grass bugs like an discord.  
  
The thrilling pleasure soared. Diedrich was the most conservative man Vincent knew. That man takes out his dick from the edge of the garden and conducts lewd acts. How can he not be amused? Vincent sighed sweetly. The combination of a button that was locked to the end of the neck and a penis that was put out in the air was simply absurd, and Vincent loved it.  
  
"Oh, and do not hold back your moan."  
  
The arm suddenly stopped moving. An irritating voice followed.  
  
"I don't make any voice when I do that alone."  
  
"That means, you have masturbated alone, aren't you?”

He took his breath. His cheeks blushed. Why is he so ashamed of admitting that he masturbate sometimes? He did something way more obscene with Vincent! He was a square in a strange way. Vincent liked that.  
  
Even though he had been insulted, the erection did not wither. Rather, it was bigger than before and was dripping precum at the top. Vincent whistled. After many years of education, Diedrich had to become a perfect erotomania, excited by shame and insults.

"You seem to come soon. Isn't that too fast? You're lucky to be with me, you'll be slapped by a lady if you come so quickly in the bed with her."  
  
"I am not going to do that kind of things!”

He began to move his hands again, spitting out curses. His breath gradually became rough. Now the hand that stroking his cock was very fast. He gasped and leaned his forehead against the pillar of the tree. The silk tie, which covers the eyes and is tied behind the back of the head across the middle of the face, looked ascetic, ironically. It was clear that it was sexy. Vincent should have make him masturbate. He regretted a little as he watched Diedrich gasping for breath and heading to his peak in front of him. He lamented that he missed this great performance so far.  
  
Then suddenly Vincent sensed something strange. The bushes next to the trees shook. His hands moved instinctively. He pulled a pistol straight out of the back of his waist and pointed it at the bushes. Something popped out of the bushes.  
  
"…Ah."  
  
He lowered the gun in a flurry. It was a little fox. The fox was surprised to see the two men in the forest and ran away without looking back.  
  
"Phantomhive?"  
  
Diedrich shivered at the noisy sound. He turned to Vincent.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
The red-haired beast quickly crossed the garden of the mansion into the opposite forest. Vincent confirmed that its long tail disappears into the darkness. Even though it was within his estate, he had to pay attention to everything since he was a member of this family. That is why he always carried a gun.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
Diderich asked back uneasily. His back shrank. He was a soldier who learned not to be afraid. In fact, mountain animals or enemies did not give him much fear. What this man was most afraid of was that anyone figured out how vulgar and obscene he was.  
  
The corners of Vincent's mouth went up. Let's make fun of him a little bit more. Vincent stood still as he was. He didn't let even a piece of fallen leaves crumble underneath his shoes. He also held his breathing. Covering his traces was a piece of cake for a Phantomhive, who lived in the dark world. Especially when the other was blind.  
  
"…Phantomhive?"  
  
The darkness of the forest engulfed the voice of Diedrich. He listened nervously to the air. He would not be able to see himself, but he looked just like a puppy sniffing around and looking for Vincent. Three steps away, Vincent smiled quietly.  
  
"Phantomhive, don't play prank."  
  
The forest was silent. There was nothing in the atmosphere but the sound of grass bug and wind.  
  
"Hey, you really....”  
  
He slurred the end of his words since he realized it was no use. His tongue licked his lower lip. And his mouth opened and closed meaninglessly. Vincent enjoyed the fear-stricken Diedrich before him. He could see cold sweat forming over his forehead, where a few strands of bangs flowed down. It was like a child who lost his mother in the crowd. Or a dog that lost its owner.  
  
He stamped his foot helplessly on the spot and stepped forward. The branches on the earthen floor crumbled. The sound also made him startle. Vincent could not believe that such a strong man has been a coward just by covering his eyes. The earl had to cover his mouth with his hands to hold back his laughter.  
  
The german stopped as if he thought it was too hard to move in the invisible woods. His lips were chewed between his teeth. And his hands went down to the pants where he still had his penis out.  
  
"My my."  
  
Vincent quickly approached and grabbed his wrist.  
  
"I told you to masturbate, not to dress again.”  
  
"Hey! You scared me!"  
  
He shouted in a loud. Vincent didn't put up with his laughter this time, bursting into laugh.  
  
"You're not taking off your blindfold, still. Do you like playing with me that much?”  
  
"No way! No, it's annoying."  
  
Unlike what he said,, his penis, which bowed for a moment, quickly began to regain his erection again. The body immediately regained stability when it recognized Vincent's presence. The body just knew who was its master.  
  
Vincent pushed the proud dog toward the tree. Then he grabbed his genitals. As he touched the solid pillar, Diedrich groaned a little. The hand that held Vincent's arm did not push him away.  
  
"Huh, Phantomhive...”  
  
"I want to finish it quickly and go in for the 'further', so I'll help you.”  
  
"I don't need any…"  
  
Well, he certainly needed some help by the looks of twitching his waist in pleasure. Vincent stroked Diedrich's penis with a strong grip.  
  
"Ugh, God..."  
  
A suppressed voice squeezed out of his throat. He didn't seem to know that his efforts to put up with it looked more sexual. Vincent stroked the hard cock under his hand more roughly. Transparent precum flowed from the tip of it and fell to the floor.  
  
"Ah…!"  
  
Soon he ejaculated on Vincent's hand. The sticky semen soaked his hand. He rubbed his wet hand roughly against his shirt. Then the earl took off his blindfolded tie.  
  
"That, really..."  
  
His black eyes gazed sharply at Vincent in the dark. Vincent smiled affectionately at the eyes he had missed.  
  
"How do you feel about masturbating in someone else's garden, Dee?"  
  
Diedrich looked around in surprise. And when he realized they were in the corner of the garden, he turned white.  
  
"Hey, you said we are in the woods!”  
  
He hurried over to put on his pants. The black eyes were flushed with shame. Vincent answered pointing the tree that Diedrich had just leaned on.  
  
"You're behind the woods.”  
  
"You bastard."  
  
"I told you, not to trust me too much."  
  
Diedrich glared at him with a murderous look. His chest heaved quickly with anger.  
  
"You... you... you're a pervert. I hate you!"  
  
"I feel most exhilarated when you despise me."  
  
Vincent stood his toes and kissed his cheek. Diedrich fumed and pushed him away.  
  
He should provide the german with some special 'service' tonight for this prank. Vincent laughed as he watched his dog striding toward the mansion, leaving him.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there is a prequel, but it is quite long so I dunno when could I finish translating that fic.
> 
> Any comments would be greatly appreciated :) Thank u for reading!


End file.
